From Paper to Flesh and Bone
by Nina Vixen
Summary: Soul and Kid are transported out of their Manga and into our world where they meet two Soul Eater fans, Morgan and Nina. This is written for a friend, DarkStarInOrbit. Check out her fan fictions. Rated T just in case. Please review and I might write another chapter. You never know... SxM & KxN


Hello, random people!

This is written for my good friend DarkStarInOrbit. You should check out all of her fanfictions as well.

I don't own any of the Soul Eater characters.

R&R… NO FLAMES (please!)

Enjoy this fanfic!

"Soul! Kid!" Maka shouted over the hiss of Medusa's snakes, as the meister and weapon got plucked from where they stood by some of the deadly arrows. The two guys shrieked girlishly as they zipped towards Medusa. Despite their best efforts and struggles, Soul and Kid remained trapped in the vice-like grip of the snakes and before the two knew it, they were face to face with the snake witch herself.

Ignoring the sounds of his friends fighting a new surge of the cobras behind him, Kid spat in Medusa's face and put as much venom as he could into his next words.

"Put us down, you stupid bitch!"

Soul and Kid's eyes grew wide when they saw Medusa merely smirk at them, her black, forked tongue flicking out between her curled up lips occasionally. "You're hardly in a position to boss me around, shinigami."

The two boys exchanged a look of worry. Their class mates, from the clashing sounds behind them, were too busy fighting the army of arrows to help them. They were alone.

Medusa noticed their fear and her smug smile grew wider.

"Do not worry. I shall not kill you, if that is what you are wondering. I am simply going to make sure that you are somewhere that your friends are not likely to find you."

The witch raised her arrow shaped nail polished fingers towards the two guys and began to mutter in an ancient tongue under her breath. Her eyes glowed green with power as the magic rolled through her hands and directly into Soul and Kid.

A bright, piercing light flashed before the boys eyes and suddenly everything was gone. The sounds of the battle behind them, the cobras chaining them before the evil witch and Medusa herself, with her green, glowing eyes and sharp teeth… all gone.

Soul and Kid collapsed to the cold, concrete ground, unaware of the shocked teenagers in front of them…

"Come on, Nina. This is just a short cut. We'll be at the bus station in no time!" Morgan said, pulling Nina by the sleeve as they turned down yet another dark unused street. They'd been shopping in town and Morgan, having lived in the area longer than Nina, was taking them down a 'short cut' again.

"Morgan, what if there are perverts or hobos that start talking to us? No one would hear our screams…"

Morgan sighed and rolled her eyes in agitation, but then smiled at her worrying friend. Nina was usually calm and collected but when something began to worry her, she could be a nightmare to deal with.

"Don't worry! Nothing bad is going to happen. We're going to be f-"

Morgan was dramatically cut off by a bright flash of light emitting from just in front of them. The girls jumped back as two male figures seemed to be thrown out of the light and sprawled onto the floor. Nina was hiding behind Morgan's shoulder as the two people clambered to their feet brushing themselves off from their fall. One of the boys was albino with a shock of white hair and blood red eyes that seemed to shine through the darkness. The other had jet black hair with three white streaks going horizontally through one side of it and captivating amber eyes.

The former was looking at his hands and feet as though he'd never seen them before.

"I'm alive!" he murmured, his eyes filling with relief. This remark was met with a slap upside the face from the dark haired guy.

"Of course you are, dumbass! Medusa only said that she was going to send us away, not kill us."

The albino huffed in exasperation and muttered under his breath, "She could have been lying." His face then grew worried. "What about Maka and the others?"

"Maka can take care of herself. It's us we need to worry about."

This is when the amber-eyed boy looked around at his surroundings. His eyes widened when he saw Morgan and Nina, who had been standing stock still until that moment. At seeing his friends shock, the white haired boy turned around and set his blood red gaze on the two as well. He grinned and stepped forwards, offering his hand to Morgan. "Hello. Who are you?"

Morgan stayed where she was. That light and the sudden appearance of these two was not a usual occurrence. What the hell was going on? She felt Nina lean towards her and whisper to her, still probably loud enough for the boys to hear, "Hey, they look like Death the Kid and Soul from Soul Eater."

Morgan couldn't stop a little snicker escape her lips, but she stopped when she saw that the two strangers were staring at Nina with shock and fear, like she'd grown an extra head or something. The dark haired boy stepped forwards and asked, "H-how did you know who we were? Who are you?"

Morgan raised her eyebrows. She had to admit that the boys in front of her did look a lot like how she would expect them to look out of their anime. Their clothes were the same. Their features looked the same. Was it just a coincidence?... hmm… If they really were Death the Kid and Soul, then that would mean… that _she _was in the presence of _the_ S-s-soul Evans from the anime and manga series. If Morgan were an anime character right now, she would be having a nosebleed.

Surprisingly, Nina was the first one to break the silence. She stepped towards the amber eyed guy who resembled Kid and extended her arm, cautiously. "Hi. I'm Nina and this is Morgan. Are you really Death the Kid and Soul?"

"Yeah," Kid replied shaking her hand and actually smiling. Not wanting to be left out, Morgan stepped forward and stretched out her hand to Soul who shook it warmly. She refrained from giggling. Kid continued talking. "How did you know our names?"

Morgan spoke up. "Well, we read your manga series, soo…"

"Our manga series?" Soul questioned. Morgan gulped. He was just so… cute!

Nina rolled her eyes at her friends demeanour. "Yes. Soul Eater. It was made into an anime as well."

"Interesting, "was the only response from Kid. Nina blushed. Yes, she had to admit, she thought Kid was pretty awesome and he was her favourite character in all manga and anime, but she wasn't going to be a giggling little school girl about it. She was going to be 'cool'.

"So why exactly are you two here?"

The two guys exchanged a look, before Soul spoke up. "Certain circumstances with Medusa led to us being thrown from our world to yours."

Nina had a sudden idea and she smirked confidently.

"I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to stay, no?" The boys shook their heads. "Unfortunately, hotels are really expensive here, so… perhaps… you could stay with me and Morgan?"

Morgan seemed to catch on. "Yeah, I have space at my house for one of you and I'm sure Nina has room somewhere. What do you say?"

Morgan and Nina smiled to themselves as the boys brows furrowed as they mulled it over. Kid spoke up. "Are you sure we won't be a burden?"

Morgan smiled, her gaze still flicking to Soul, even though she was talking to Kid, just to make sure he was still there. "Of course you won't be a burden. We'd be overjoyed if you came to our houses, I mean, before a few minutes ago, you were just anime characters to us, but now… you're real!"

Despite how confusing the situation was, Soul showed Morgan his trademark lopsided grin and then turned to Kid. "Bagsy Morgan's house!"

Morgan blushed as Soul went to stand next to her and he draped his arm around her shoulder. "Bye Nina! See you tomorrow! And you too, Kid!" Morgan called over her shoulder as her and Soul headed off on their way to Morgan's house, Soul offering Kid and Nina a wave as they left.

Nina turned to Kid and offered him a half smile.

"I guess you're stuck with me then?"

"Hey," Kid said with a small smile. "I wanted to go with you anyway." He blushed slightly and added, "Besides, Morgan and Soul seem to like each other already."

Nina rolled her eyes as she thought of her friend. "You have no idea how much she loves your manga series. She pestered me so much that I started to watch the anime and ended up really enjoying it."

"Who's your favourite character?"

Nina blushed but answered boldly. "Well, you are my favourite character because of your love of symmetry, and I always thought the way you held Liz and Patty upside down was funny."

Kid cracked a grin. "Thanks." He looks around the ally before staring back at Nina, eyebrow raised. "So, do you have any idea where we are and how we get out of here?"

Nina sighed and shrugged with a guilty grin. "Nope. No idea whatsoever."

Kid thought for a minute before beaming, taking Nina's hand and saying, "Well then we better get exploring!"


End file.
